


Daycare breeding.

by Dumper



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Anal Vore, Buckle up, Dark, Daycare, Egg Laying, Giving Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Pokemon daycare, Rape, Vore, based on in-game logic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumper/pseuds/Dumper
Summary: Mind that 'underage' tag. It's very applicable here.
In the games, it is possible to hatch an egg, and place it right back in the daycare- together with one of its parents even! This story follows a newly hatched male Chimchar who finds himself in the daycare a few hours after he is hatched. As a baby, it is not possible for him to be sexually active enough to impregnate a ditto, but what if I told you that Ditto's do not breed with other pokemon as you thought they did?





	

The daycare. Though initially just a place to leave your pokemon to play and grow, everyone in this day and age uses it for breeding purposes.   
The most promiscuous pokemon, and the most useful in breeding, is Ditto. With no gender and a capability to transform into any pokemon it faces, this creature is the perfect breeding pokemon. 

Though, the way they breed might surprise you. You would think that a ditto would use its transforming ability to match its partner pokemon, but you would be wrong. A breeding ditto never changes its shape – instead, it always mounts. It presses down on whatever pokemon it is expected to breed, and wriggles itself into their sexual opening.   
With its slippery boneless body, only legendary pokemon are able to fight it off, and any other pokemon is mercilessly impregnated regardless of age or size.

We are about to follow the story of an unfortunate Chimchar. Born as a male, and with a terrible character for fighting and battle, he is only good for breeding. His trainer knows as much when Chimchar hatches from his egg… and without a ditto, this Chimchar would have been descreetly drowned in a fireproof bag.   
His trainer wants Chimchars to stay rare, and known for battling. Chimchar’s trainer feels no remorse over culling the weak and superfluous chimchars that hatch from his eggs, he only sells the best. 

In a terrible turn of luck however, he lost his last female breeder Chimchar to egg-birth. Before he can start cultivating his Chimchar’s genes again, he will need a female with a good nature.   
Weak and useless as his most recent male Chimchar is, it will serve as a perfect breeding sow until a better female hatches from the egg. 

The little Chimchar himself has no idea what’s awaiting him... As all pokemon, he was born happy, though he was not received with love. His trainer had cut him out of his egg as soon as possible, and Chimchar’s fur is still damp with mucus and bits of eggshell.   
He snuggles into his trainer’s arm as the man speaks to the daycare lady, and he whimpers and cries when he’s left behind. 

The daycare is a fun place, for the people that do not use it as a method for their pokemon to breed. There’s plenty of biomes for all types of pokemon to enjoy – grassy fields, a lake, a saltwater lake, a simulated volcano…   
When it comes to breeding, there’s small empty rooms. People want their new pokemon as quickly as possible of course, and breeding goes a lot quicker when there is nothing else to do. 

Chimchar looks out of the arms of the daycare lady, and flinches when hitch-pitched screams intermingle with heavy grunts and huffs. In the room they are passing, a machoke is pistoning his penis into a struggling Kirlia.   
The daycare lady does not pay it any mind, and Chimchar does not know what he is looking at. It sounds painful and frightening, and he wants to be back with his trainer! 

A door opens, and the lady places Chimchar in a small and empty room. Harsh blue lights hurt the little pokemon’s eyes, and he tries to run back out as soon as his feet touch the ground. The lady has gotten wise in all her years of running the daycare, and the door is closed long before Chimchar is able to run out. 

Chimchar cries out, and scratches his nails over the door. There are more marks all over it. Some are small, just like his own, and barely deep enough to score into the finish of the door, and others are deep gashes.

“Ditto.” A voice blurps, and something wet and chilly touches Chimchar’s behind.

With a shriek he jumps up, and if there had been any items inside of the room he would have climbed on top of them for an escape. As it is, there’s nothing but empty air to grab onto, and when Chimchar lands, the wet cold goop is there to catch him. 

It’s purple and it stinks of heavy musk as it creeps up over Chimchar’s legs. The young Pokemon shrieks, and scratches uselessly at the ditto. Wherever his useless tiny nails strike, they are absorbed into Ditto’s sticky body, until they are stuck.  
The ditto prods at Chimchar’s behind, and Chimchar shrieks once more as a slimy tendril pokes into the tight muscles of his asshole. In pure panic, he tries to flame the ditto, pushing out flaming gas from his anus as hard as he can. Being as young and untrained as he is, it barely even scorches the ditto. 

Chimchar screams, and his belly hurts from how hard he’s pushing the flammable gasses out, but the ditto presses on, until Chimchar’s anus is stuffed full. Only small puffs of flame rip out from around the ditto stuffed into the small pokemon’s asshole, more pathetic than anything.  
The ditto feels around inside of Chimchar’s bowels. It’s done this song and dance before, and it knows how messy mating with male pokemon gets. He probes deep and hard inside of Chimchar’s tract, looking for turds that might obstruct his mission. 

It finds nothing but gas in Chimchar’s frantically contracting hole. Chimchar was only hatched hours ago, and he hasn’t had a chance to eat of digest anything just yet.   
For the ditto, it is time to get to work. It stops probing, and begins to really enter the Chimchar, stretching the newborn pokemon’s asshole open as it forces himself inside.

“Chi-! Chimchar-!” The pokemon cries, still desperately trying to use his flammable gas to expel the ditto from his bowels. 

Ditto pushes a little further inside, and Chimchar’s anal walls feel like they are going to rupture as the purple pokemon continues to enter. At one point, the ditto is far enough in that it has to release its hold on CHimchar’s arms and legs.   
Chimchar falls on his side, and screams as he tries to pull ditto’s body from his burning asshole. It’s a useless endeavour, and over the course of the hour, the ditto dutifully slithers inside of Chimchar’s anus. 

Chimchar’s belly is distended, and ugly stripe-marks are visible on his skin, his thin birth-fur unable to cover it up.   
He lies there and cries, in pain and scared. The ditto, once it’s settled inside of Chimchar, takes its time to prepare for Chimchar’s impregnation. It’ll need some time to stretch out Chimchar’s bowels so they can hold an egg without becoming hurt. It has made the mistake of not stretching a baby pokemon one time only, and it was one time too much. Comfortably, it sits in Chimchar’s gut, stretching the walls around it with just its presence. 

The Chimchar doesn’t move for hours, weakly crying and holding his painful belly. The daycare lady came in one time with a bowl of food, but Chimchar couldn’t eat. He could feel Ditto’s body pushing at the gateway between his stomach and his bowels, and it made him feel too sick for eating.   
When he finally feels enough strength to move, the first thing he does is sit up and touch his worn-out little hole. 

Healthy baby Chimchar’s would have a joyful flame coming out, but his own hole hurts and stings. The poor little Chimchar squats, and tries to produce a flame. It’s dangerous for Chimchar’s not to continually fart, since they make gas in their bellies all the time, but with the ditto clogging him up, there is no way he can make a flame.   
He pushes regardless, and cries when all that happens is a piece of Ditto’s body poking out of his asshole. A small loud fart sounds when some gas manages to squeeze past the ditto, but it is not enough for a flame. 

He pushes for a long time, hoping to shit out the ditto’s body. He pushes with all his might, but when his strength runs out. his own body betrays him and sucks ditto right back in. 

The pain continues, no matter what Chimchar does, and in the end he curls up in the safest corner to cry and wait it all out. Eventually, the pain lessens just enough for him to fall asleep, and so he does. He dreams of warmth and darkness… the loving hold of his trainer… One day, an Infernape with scars in and around his anus might look back and hate the human that was supposed to be his trainer, but right now he just wants to be back to the person that was his safety in the world.  
When he wakes up, his entire body aches, but the nightmare is over. He waddles around the room a little, and eats a little from the dish that the daycare lady put in his enclosure. The food is amazing, the water is sparkling and fresh, and Chimchar buries his trauma as deep as it goes. 

There’s not much to play with in the enclosure, but since he went asleep, someone put in a few things to climb on, and Chimchar carefully climbs them. There is even a soft patch of cloth on top, where he can slowly sit down without hurting his hole.   
The ditto goes forgotten inside of his asshole, save for the moments when Chimchar tries to ignite his gasses. But that is alright. His belly doesn’t hurt as much as it did before. Only at night, right before the harsh blue lights on the ceiling go out, does his stomach begin to hurt again – but if he falls asleep fast enough, it’s not that bad. 

The next few days are much the same. There is something new to play with in the room, and exciting food to eat. His anus begins to heal, and there’s crusty scabs forming over the tears in his skin. 

One time, the daycare lady picks him up. Chimchar is afraid, and tries to scratch her, but when she doesn’t hurt him, he cuddles into her scarf. The lady plays with him, using a feather on a stick, and Chimchar doesn’t notice the way that she peeks at his behind.   
She wants to know if there’s an egg on the way or not. For this Chimchar, it seems that it will be a bit longer before the ditto deposits and fertilises the egg. It’s fortunate for the daycare – the longer that Chimchar stays, the more money the trainer will have to pay. 

Once the daycare lady is done, she leaves chimchar alone again, ignoring the whimpers from behind the door.   
She has to go and oversee the coupling between a small Waillord and a Skitty. The local Pokemon Professors are very curious to see if the two pokemon are really capable of reproducing, and they pay a good price for her help. 

For Chimchar, it takes roughly a week before his bowels are stretched wide enough to accommodate an egg. The fiery little pokemon barely notices, desperate as he is to bury what happened to him.  
The uncomfortable and sometimes painful feeling in his belly has become normal – and the same goes for his inability to make a flame. He still tries, instinctively, but it’s never more than a quick fart. A small bit of relief from the pressure in his body, and nothing more. 

Even with the great food of the daycare, Chimchar’s body is starting to feel weak and jittery. With Ditto occupying half of his digestive track, he’s not getting all the nutrients he needs. His fur becomes thinner instead of thicker, and the stretch-marks on his belly become all the more visible. 

It is exactly one week and a day after arriving at the daycare, that Ditto deems Chimchar’s hole stretched enough. Using his transformation ability to pin down Chimchar’s species and DNA, Ditto begins construction of the egg.  
Chimchar wakes up screaming in the middle of the night. Something terrible is happening in his gut, and it feels like a dozen ekanses are fighting in his belly. 

Chimchar cannot hold onto the contents of his stomach and bladder, and he makes a mess right in his bed. He shrieks for help – for his trainer, and for the daycare lady – because he is afraid that he is going to die.   
Desperate and almost insane with panic, he squats, and tries to poo out whatever is hurting him. It hasn’t worked from the beginning, but there is nothing else he can do. 

He cries and pushes, peeing over his hands and legs with effort, but it is of no use. In the dim light coming from underneath the door of his room, Chimchar can see a bulbous _thing_ beginning to bulge out of his body.   
For a moment, it seems as if his skin will snap, and he will die out in a puddle of his own making, but then…. 

Something drops inside of his gut, and Chimchar pushes instinctively. Instead of pain and futility- he feels something wet and hot against the painful rim of his anus. He screams, but this time it is with desperate hope. He bears down, and purple goop begins to fall from his asshole.   
Plop-plop-frrrt goes his abused ring, and Chimchar pants and huffs as he helps the ditto out of his body. 

With a final rip of gas, ditto is out, and Chimchar’s flame relights. Chimchar wastes no time in hobbling away from the ditto, holding his still-distended belly in his hands. 

“Ditto. Ditto.” The ditto says, and it slithers over to Chimchar’s soiled bed. It turns the soft fabric over, so that the pee and vomit are on the downside, and then it settles in for a well-deserved rest.  
Chimchar stays as far away from the purple pokemon as possible, whimpering as he tries to decide what is safer; try to defend himself with his flame, or shield his poor stretched flamehole by pressing his back against the wall? 

The night passes without sleep for Chimchar, and the next day is just as bad. The daycare lady does not remove ditto, and when Chimchar refuses to move his back from the wall she grabs him and presses painfully on his belly.   
Chimchar fights and screams, but it’s useless, and the lady gets what she wants. Chimchar wants to disappear forever. 

The ditto is content to just drift around the room and do nothing besides eat. As long as there is an egg in the Chimchar, it’s in no rush to do anything else.   
Just like Chimchar’s entire life has taken place in the breeding centres, so has Ditto’s entire life been in this room. Chimchar might still get out sometime, or at least see the playing pens that are on the other side of the daycare. Ditto knows that it will stay in this room forever. It has entered more crevices than it cares to recount, and will enter many many more. Accepting it was better than hoping, ditto knew. 

Days go by quickly after that. Chimchar’s attitude does not improve now that Ditto has exited his bowels. The baby pokemon sleeps badly, and doesn’t play or eat as much as it should, but there is nobody that cares. His trainer is pissed off since it is taking far longer than he wants for the first egg to be popped out, and the daycare lady is very pleased that she can raise the number’s on Chimchar’s bill.   
As time goes by, and Chimchar rages against the pain and unfairness of it all, the fruits of his pain and labour takes shape. 

It is two weeks after Chimchar’s arrival that the egg begins to drop down. Chimchar can feel it, on the first day – the slow shift of something massive moving down his gut - and he attacks ditto in fear and helplessness. He is so afraid of the thing in him – he is so afraid-!  
Ditto takes no note of Chimchar’s pathetic scratches and shrieks. It knows that Chimchar will live – it took special care of that. 

In the week after that, Chimchar’s mind frays as the egg drops lower and lower. He tries to push the egg back up from the outside, and he tries to squeeze his bowel muscles to keep it in… but still it drops.   
Chimchar cries and screams, he refuses his food, he throws toys at the daycare lady, he forces out flames hotter than a furnace to try and boil the thing in his gut…

And it reaches the rim of his anus. 

Chimchar is petrified, sitting in a corner of the room with his eyes to the wall. His anus is gaping open, with the white tip of a pokemon egg just visible behind the puffy ring of muscles. If one was to look carefully, they could see just how desperately hard the Chimchar is clenching to keep it in. The egg trembles as it sits there – slowly slipping out.   
The daycare lady grabbed him earlier that day when she saw the egg in his anus. She had poured in lube, to make things go faster. Still, even with all that it is easy to see that Chimchar’s ring is not stretched enough for the egg to come through. There are still scabs on his anal ring, and when the egg comes, old tears will rip open once again.

Ditto knows better than to try and encourage or help, and it sits and waits. It has seen this many times before. It will be over very soon. 

“…took forever goddamn.” A voice sounds from outside the room. Chimchar stiffens, and his despair fades to make place for recognition. He knows that voice! 

“Courting time is different for every pokemon – yours just needed a bit more time together…” The daycare lady replies, and the door to their room opens. 

“Cha! Chimcharr!” Chimchar wants to run into his trainer’s arms, but the egg holds him back. It’s still slipping, and he can feel the tears on his anus burning as the egg begins to push past his defences. He waddles to turn around, still clenching to hold onto the egg, and he reaches for his trainer. He will make it all better – he will take Chimchar back home! 

His trainer frowns. “Uegh… Baby pokemon are so disgusting – couldn’t you have cleaned the vomit and pee from its fur?”

“My apologies – we usually only bathe the pokemon AFTER birth. A fair amount of poo tends to come out as they push, and the more inexperienced ones roll all over it.”

“Ew! Next time I’ll wait a bit longer for the egg then…” Chimchar’s trainer picks him up, and Chimchar almost loses control of his sphincter as he is lifted up. His trainer! His trainer is here! 

Chimchar tries to cuddle him, nuzzle into the sleeve of his trainer’s jacket, but the man keeps him at arm’s length. Chimchar screams as his trainer flips him over onto his belly, and peers at his anus. Chimchar is weak with relief – his trainer will know what to do! 

“When is it gonna pop out, this is taking forever!”

“Tickle it, that ought to be enough to make it lose control. If not, you can just push the belly a little.”

Fingers creep over Chimchar’s side, soft and tender… but also ticklish. He squirms and tries to get away as his anals muscles spasm. No, no! He can’t let the egg slip! Chimchar clenches so hard that it hurts through his entire body and…. his trainer stops tickling.  
Chimchar heaves with relief, and relishes in his trainers hand that comes down on his back to pet him-

Suddenly, his trainer’s hand pushes down, and his muscles become unable to hold back the egg. It rips through his sphincter, and Chimchar shrieks as his skin ruptures again. The flames that burst out of his ass afterwards are like torture, and Chimchar falls limp in his trainer’s hands. Shock overtakes him, and his mind becomes empty and clear.

“Fuck! It peed on me!” His trainer only brings him partway to the ground before dropping him on the floor, and Chimchar watches as the human examines the egg that tore Chimchar apart. “Goddamn… I’ll take your advice next time lady, your work is far more messy than I thought.”

“… You should see the zebstrika breedings.” The daycare lady responds dryly and… and she closes the door. 

Chimchar watches, as if paralysed, as his trainer leaves with the daycare lady. Behind him, poking at the gaping source of his pain, is the ditto.   
Chimchar doesn’t do anything this time as the ditto slithers inside of his bowels. He lays there and watches the door behind which his trainer disappeared. The ditto goes in much faster this time, and it is less painful, but nothing can penetrate Chimchar’s mind. He just exists, from torturous moment to torturous moment, wanting to disappear and to never have existed to begin with. 

-

“Welcome to the complete pokemon exhibit!” A voice echoes from loudspeakers. Many visitors are already standing at the displays, looking down at the collected pokemon.   
It is the only place in Unova where people can come and view all the pokemon ever registered – with the exception of pokemon from legend and myth.

An Infernape squats on one of the rocks, making sure to never let its behind touch the rocks. It is smaller than a male of his species is supposed to be, with patchy fur and a strong dislike for other pokemon. Or hell, any other creatures.   
Hidden under its tail, it has a small puckered hole, too perfect to be crafted by nature. The people of the Unova-Pokemon-Protection had to surgically repaired it. 

Everyone would have preferred it if a loving trainer had come to adopt the Chimchar they rescued from that Sinnoh breeding ring, but the pokemon’s trust was too damaged.The doctors had had to sedate the little thing just to see how bad the damage was, and even after months of trying to bond with the little chimp, it had refused to let anyone close.   
With what it had been through, it was no surprise. There was evidence of at least five fully-grown eggs being passed through the pokemon’s little body shortly after another. It had still had an growing egg inside of it at the time of rescue, courtesy of a specially trained ditto. 

Not many of the rescue cases could be saved. The ditto was the first to be put down, and many of its victims followed after – too ruined for the wild. For the longest time, the workers at U-P-P thought that they would have to euthanise the Chimchar as well … but the newly-created Poke-park didn’t have an Infernape to show off yet.   
The Poke-park paid for the surgery to stitch up Chimchar’s anal passage, and after hearing of the pokemon’s hardships, it was given its own enclosure with everything that it could possibly ever want.

It still acted stressed and anxious every time it had a bowel movement, and would sometimes freak out over something his caretakers couldn’t see, but Infernape was as best as he could be after what happened to him. 

Infernape’s trainer was not caught. He was not at home when the cops arrived, and all the leads turneddead – but his house was raided, and his PC-account was emptied of Pokemon. The eggs were given to responsible caretakers, and a local tv show created a documentary on the cruelty of breeding pokemon. 

Many new trainers in Unova and Sinnoh received a Chimchar later that year, and most of those little monkeys snuggled happily and loved into the clothes of their happy trainers. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in one go, and is thus unedited. If you find grammatical errors or typo's, please let me know so I can fix them. 
> 
> Any kind of commentary welcome, and I do mean ANY.


End file.
